


you hate it yet you love it

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-consensual Soul Grabbing, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Sibling Incest, Suffering Sans, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Papyrus calls Sans and does something to his magic.





	you hate it yet you love it

**Author's Note:**

> lmao y'all I'm back with some half-assed porn ayy

Papyrus called you upstairs. For some reason, he's not usually loud as he always did. Shrugging, you walked upstairs and went inside his room to see what does he want.

You begged to differ that he doesn't pushed himself against you,

just like last time.

Stepping into his room, you were greeted by your brother, a nice and simple greeting. But that sweet smile of him makes you wary and scared for some reason. You shouldn't be doubting your baby brother's smile. Are you that insecure?

"Sans."

Papyrus called out for you. It seems that you had been lost in your thoughts. You mentally sighed. You must looks dumb, standing on the doorway and making you brother waits for you.

"Sans, come here, please."

Oh look, you've done it again. You're so, so, fucking dumb, aren't you?

Without wasting any of your brother's time, you quickly went to sat on the bed besides him. Your face, apologetic and shameful, you apologized at him for being /so/ insufferable.

"No, Sans. Its okay."

He even forgave you after that. You don't deserve him. Yet, you still held on to that stupid grin and looked at your brother with your usual expression. You asked him,

"why do you call me here, bro?",

he brings up his hand to your shoulder, you try as hard as you can to not flinch. The last time your brother had touched you was unforgettable, and for some ugly reason, you really wanted to forget.

"Brother, here," he pulled something out. Your eyes wandered to his hand and-

"oh."

You could feel your magic sweating by just the sight of it. As you looked up to Papyrus, you hoped, that it is not what you think Papyrus is gonna do.

"I want you to transfer your magic in it." 

So much for hoping.

"but p-papyru-!"

You were pushed against the mattress, and before you knew it, your brother hand had already snaked underneath your shirt. Gasping, you protests against your brother's wishes, hands gripping on his wrists to stop it from grabbing your soul and-

"ahh-!"

Your brother quickly pulled out your fragile soul, your weak hands were yanked away from his wrists. You were writhing and struggling below him, trying as hard as you can to escape from your brother's huge build but it was helpless. The unwanted pleasure and pain from him rubbing your soul doesn't help either. You kept on gasping and moaning, tears flooded your sight.

Your eyes widened as you felt your magic drained. But-  
But why didn't you die from your lack of magic?

You tried to looked up to only see Papyrus both draining out your magic and healing and feeding you his magic. Choking between your breaths, you sobbed quietly on the mattress.

You don't want this but it feels so good.

-

You walked around your sentry post with a look of dread. Today, you gotta patrol for humans like you always had, that is if the underground were lucky enough to have a human comes down here. Sighing, you went back to your post and sat on the stool, resting your jaw against your palm as you stares into the distance.

Yesterday was.. Uneventful.

Your pelvis hurts a little bit but you can handle it. Your soul though.. Taking it out of your ribcage, you stares at the dull light blue colour. Papyrus had done a number on your usually-bright blue soul but you're still alive, right..?

For now, at least.

Putting your soul back to where it is supposed to, you buried your face into your arms and pinned your gaze into the boring textures of the wood. Your head hung low as you kept thinking about Papyrus's terrifying behaviour lately.

You had always knew that he's staring at the back of your skull. You could hear his teeth grinding against each other. As if you were his prey. It scares you..

And when you're in the kitchen, somehow, when you have the energy to wash the dishes.. Papyrus... He..

Your thighs rubs together as you remembered the feeling of his thick cock inside you. How you were begging him to stop, how you were crying from all the rough thrusting. How his loads fills you up, as it dripped down to your thighs and knees..

Dirty.

You felt dirty and used.  
But why did you like it so much?  
Why are you getting off to this awful treatment that your brother had given you?

Before you even realized it, your pants had tightened and is stained with dull blue liquids. Beads of sweats ran down your skull. Papyrus had told you to not make a mess in your post but..

Your summoned ecto-cock twitched in desperation.

Oh god, oh god, you wanted to touch yourself so badly.

Oh, fuck it.

Pulling down your shorts a bit just to let your cock sprang out free, you breathed heavily as the cold air brushed against the flesh. You shivered and immediately stroked it. Your head drew back to your arm on the post's counter as you tried to quiet down your groans and moans. With each and every strokes you gave yourself, you imagined Papyrus's doing it instead while fucking you hard against your post.

"o-oh, oh g-god- papyrus-!!"

You're absolutely filthy but you can't hold it in. You know its wrong but.. Your brother is so hot when he pinned you down and.. And..

You choked out a sob as you stroked yourself even faster.

God, you're so fucked up. Why did you like it so much when he touched you? When he hits you? When he hurts you?

"ah- please-!"

You came on your shorts and on the snow below the post. Blue gooey liquids stained the foot of the post. Oh no.

Oh shit, oh shit, Papyrus is totally gonna fucking sees that and flipped his shit out. Oh no, no, you fucked up real bad-

The sudden buzzing in your hoodie's pocket made you jolted in surprise. Grabbing it out of your pocket in a hesitant manner, eyes widening at the name of who's calling you. 

'papyrus', it reads.

Your non-existent heart skip a bit. Slightly shaking, your answered the call and brought it up, close to you. Swallowing air, you began to speak up.

"h-hey pap-!"

You gasped at the sudden intrusion between your pelvis, you could felt bony fingers were thrusting into you. Your forgotten ecto-flesh was already hard again.

"p-pap- ah! fuck-"

You squealed as you felt another finger goes into you, you choked out another moan as you tried to block out any loud noises that came out from your mouth using your hand.

"mmmfht-ah!" You're already leaking pre-cum again, but after a moment, the fingers was gone which made you whined. It feels so good- so goo-

"o-oh shit!"

Tears falls from your eyesockets as you felt something big going in your pelvis. Pressing your hand on your mouth a little deeper this time to muffled out a scream.

"Do you like your baby brother's big fat cock inside you, Sans?"

"mmmfht-!!"

"I want to hear you Sans. I want to hear you taking up my huge cock."

Then, the hollow cock inside your pelvis thrusts into you again. Your body arched up in pleasure as you removed your hand from your teeth and let yourself moaned onto the phone and give in to the pleasure.

"oh god- yesyes- papy- please-!"

You cried out, your body rocking in pleasure every now and then. Nearly choking between the air because of how sensitive your magic is even though he is thrusting into you at the slower speed from his usual... Rough treatment.. You could be certain that your used-pelvis have cracks in it from all the abuse your brother had gave it.

"You're such a good boy." Your erection twitched at the nickname -that sickening nicknamed that you love so much - oh god- not again -

oh god- you're so close-

disgusting, disgusting,  
dirty-

"papyru-! i'm gonna come-" The thrusts gets rougher and faster after you said that which made you whimpered.

"Don't."

You cried out a moan, the pounding between your pelvis never taking a break. As you squirmed on the stool, you fought the urge to come and whimpered as your desperate needy cock twitched out more pre-cum.

"papyrus, please-please-"

You pleaded onto the phone, voice breaking into a stuttering and whimpering mess everytime you speak. Hand gripping both on the post and the phone, tightly.

"I'll let you come once I'm finish with you."

Rapid tears streamed down your skull, you could hear him grunting from the phone. Finally, he's close to his climax. Please just be quick- please-

Waves of warm liquids washed the area on your pelvis making you quivered on the stool.

You could hear him panting slightly from the phone.

"p-pap? can i..?"

It was a few seconds of unbearable silence before your brother finally spoken.

"Go ahead, Sans."

Your face flushed even further, breathing heavily towards your phone, your empty hand went to your cock. 

"hnngh, pap-ah! pa-papyrus!!"

It only took a few strokes before you came on your sweater and hoodie. When you realized it, your soul fluttered with shame as soon as you realized how dirty you are.

"Good boy. Now, come home, brother. I want to ruin you /more/."


End file.
